Hate Or Love?
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Kehidupanku kini sudah berubah, tidak ada lagi semua kemewahan yang dulu selalu kudapatkan. Sampai akhirnya, takdir mempertemukanku dengan pemuda berisik bernama Naruto. Pemuda yang telah merubah diriku juga hidupku! NaruSaku. Image not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **Tidak suka? Aku sarankan untuk kembali saja dengan hati lapang karena mohon maaf aku tidak menerima flame.

**:: ::**

**Hate or Love?**

**# 1**

**:: ::**

"Ayah tega!" suara teriakan nyaring dari seorang gadis remaja berambut soft pink meramaikan suasana pagi yang cerah hari itu. Bahkan saking kerasnya, membuat burung-burung yang tengah hinggap di dahan pohon segera beterbangan.

"Setelah ayah memblokir semua kartu kreditku, sekarang ayah hanya memberiku 10 Ryo? Ya ampun, ini, sih hanya cukup untuk membayar ongkos taksi saja! Bagaimana dengan uang jajanku?"

"Tidak akan ada tambahan uang saku lagi, Sakura. Mulai sekarang, ayah hanya akan memberimu 10 Ryo sehari, jadi lebih baik kau gunakan uang itu sebaik mungkin. Biasakanlah ke sekolah memakai bus atau kereta, ongkosnya jauh lebih murah dibanding naik taksi. Dan kau masih punya banyak sisa untuk uang jajan," timpal ayahnya panjang lebar.

"NANI? Bus? Kereta? Yang benar saja, Ayah!" Sakura mendengus sebal. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau naik angkutan yang penuh sesak seperti itu! Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temanku nanti kalau tahu seorang Sakura Haruno yang terhormat ini pergi ke sekolah dengan BUS? Itu sungguh memalukan, Ayah! Aku tidak mau!" sungut Sakura dengan berapi-api.

Haruno, sang ayah, cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius. "Tidak ada lagi kalimat 'Sakura Haruno yang terhormat' mulai sekarang. Tanggalkan kalimat itu, Sakura! Sekarang cepat berangkat kalau kau tidak mau kesiangan sekolah," ujar ayahnya dengan tegas, lalu berbalik meninggalkan meja makan yang terasa tegang itu. Ibu Sakura hanya menatap kedua orang terkasihnya dengan cemas, sementara Sakura tampak menahan kekesalannya dengan bibir cemberut.

"Menyebalkan!" rutuk Sakura seraya menyambar tas selempangnya dengan kasar kemudian berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras. Ia tak memedulikan ucapan salam yang biasa ia lontarkan pada kedua orang tuanya setiap akan berangkat sekolah.

Ibu Sakura hanya bisa menggumam pelan, "Sakura…."

"Jangan memanjakannya lagi mulai sekarang…" ucap sang ayah pelan pada isterinya.

"Tapi ayah jangan terlalu keras padanya. Kasihan Sakura… mungkin anak itu masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini," sahut sang isteri dengan penuh perhatian.

"Justru karena dia belum terbiasa, kita harus membiasakannya mulai saat ini. Kehidupan kita sudah berubah, jadi Sakura harus bisa memposisikan diri. Dia sudah besar dan sudah bisa berpikir dengan cermat."

Sang isteri hanya bisa menunduk terdiam sementara Haruno menghela napas dan memijat keningnya, mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi keegoisan putri satu-satunya itu. Kadang, sikap keras kepala Sakura selalu membuatnya pusing. Namun, Haruno juga mengerti bagaimana perubahan drastis ini akan sulit diterima Sakura.

Ya, tepatnya sebulan yang lalu, Haruno yang seorang pemilik perusahaan roti terbesar di Kirigakure tiba-tiba saja mengalami kerugian besar dan terancam bangkrut! Entah berapa banyak karyawan yang sudah di-PHK. Kerugian yang terlalu besar itu menimbulkan hutang yang tidak sedikit. Semua kekayaannya disita untuk membayar hutang, termasuk rumah mewah yang dimilikinya berikut segala isinya.

Haruno sempat stres dan frustasi gara-gara ini, namun sekarang ia mencoba memulai kembali semuanya dari awal lagi. Dan tentu saja hal ini akan menjadi sulit bagi Sakura. Bagaimana pun, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan mewah dan serba berkecukupan. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mungkin Haruno jugalah yang telah salah dalam mendidik sang buah hati tercintanya itu. Dulu, mereka terlalu memanjakan Sakura dengan segala kemewahan yang dimilikinya. Alhasil, hidup Sakura pun akhirnya jadi serba royal. Dan kini, disaat kemewahan itu tiba-tiba saja terenggut, kehidupan mereka sudah tentu akan berbalik 180°.

Ah… hidup memang seperti roda yang berputar. Ada saat dimana posisi kita ada di atas, ada pula saat dimana posisi kita dibawah.

"Sakura harus bisa melepas kemewahannya dan menjadi Sakura yang sederhana," gumam sang ayah.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Ugh, ayah benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku, seorang Haruno Sakura yang terhormat (dulunya) naik bus ke sekolah? Menunggu dan berdesak-desakkan bersama orang-orang yang tidak jelas baunya? Ewww… maaf saja, ya!" ceracau Sakura saat ia sampai di perempatan jalan untuk mencegat taksi yang lewat.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada baliho besar yang terpasang di sisi jalan. Dan sesaat kemudian matanya melebar setelah membaca tulisan yang tercetak jelas pada baliho itu. "Huaaa… pertunjukan teater terbesar tahun ini akan diselenggarakan di Konoha? Pemeran utamanya… pemeran utamanya SABAKU NO GAARA? Gyaaa… ini pasti mimpi! Gaara, sang aktor teater no. 1 yang keren itu akan main di Konoha? Hiyaaa…!" Sakura berseru kegirangan, seolah mimpinya untuk bertemu dengan sang aktor teater idola menjadi kenyataan.

"Sudah kupastikan aku harus menontonnya dan mendapat tiket VIP-nya! Acaranya digelar sebulan lagi? Gaara… tunggu aku!"

BRUGH!

"Aduh!"

Tiba-tiba kegembiraan hati Sakura terhenti saat seorang laki-laki tanpa sengaja menabrak bahunya dengan cukup keras. Untunglah Sakura tidak sampai jatuh, tapi tetap saja bahunya terasa sakit ditabrak seperti itu. Sambil mengusap bahunya yang kesakitan, Sakura menatap tajam laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang menabraknya itu.

"Hei, dasar tidak sopan! Perhatikan jalanmu, Baka!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Huaaa… maaf, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh! Aku sedang buru-buru, maaf, ya!" seru sang laki-laki yang berkali-kali mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda maaf sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencak-mencak.

"Huuuhh… dasar! Menyebalkan!"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah taksi tampak melintas. Dengan menahan rasa kesalnya, Sakura pun mengulurkan tangan untuk mencegat taksi itu. Taksi berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, segera saja gadis itu naik dan menjatuhkan diri di kursi belakang dengan kasar. "Shimura Gakuen, Pak!"

"Baik, Non." Sang supir langsung tancap gas begitu Sakura menyebutkan tujuannya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk dapat sampai di sekolah menengah elit Shimura. Sekolah milik Shimura Danzo itu merupakan sekolah terbesar yang berdiri dengan megahnya di Kota Konoha. Hampir seluruh siswa dan siswinya berasal dari kalangan orang-orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar dan para pengusaha kaya.

Mobil-mobil pribadi dengan beragam model dan merk nampak berseliweran melewati jalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang menjulang tinggi bagai gerbang istana, seolah ingin menonjolkan eksistensinya sebagai mobil paling keren dan mahal di Shimura.

Pantaslah jika Sakura merasa malu dan minder saat ayahnya menyarankan untuk pergi sekolah dengan bus atau kereta. Sudah pasti Sakura akan menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya karena semua orang tahu siapa itu seorang Haruno. Tidak heran kalau sekolah elit seperti itu kebanyakan penghuninya merupakan para penjilat.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti beberapa meter sebelum gerbang sekolah. Setelah membayar ongkosnya, Sakura pun berjalan masuk dengan langkah cepat menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Namun karena terburu-buru, Sakura tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah saat di koridor, alhasil Sakura pun jatuh dan menghamburkan sebagian isi tas selempangnya yang terbuka.

"Aduh, sial sekali aku hari ini!" rutuk Sakura pelan seraya mengusap pantatnya yang terjatuh.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya sang laki-laki itu sopan seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura langsung terdiam saat melihat sosok yang ditabraknya. Ia terkejut. "Sa-Sasori-kun…"

"Aahh… Sakura?"

Seakan tersadar dari pesona laki-laki di hadapannya, dengan salah tingkah, Sakura segera membereskan isi tasnya yang berhamburan. Perlahan rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya karena malu. "Ma-maafkan aku, Sasori-kun. Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru?"

"Ah, um… sebenarnya tidak juga, sih. Ya, sudah… k-kalau begitu aku duluan, bye!" Sakura langsung berlalu dari Sasori yang masih berdiri, tampak terbengong.

Mata Sasori tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah benda kecil yang tergeletak di lantai koridor. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya dan memungut benda itu. "Hmm…" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura yang berjalan menuju kelas, masih tampak meracau tak jelas pada diri sendiri. Rasanya malu sekali sampai jatuh karena menabrak Sasori, laki-laki yang selalu Sakura kagumi dan selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Namun, segera Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menghentikan pikirannya pada Sasori.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sakura langsung disambut heboh oleh teman-temannya.

"Hai, Sakura, sudah tahu belum kalau Gaara-kun akan main di Konoha?" tanya Tayuya, gadis berambut dark pink yang merupakan putri seorang pemilik orkestra.

"Tentu saja aku tahu!" jawab Sakura semangat. Kekesalannya tadi pagi seakan terlupakan jika sudah membahas tentang aktor idolanya itu.

"Kyaaa… aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan penampilan Gaara-kun yang keren itu! Aku sudah pesan tiketnya pada manajerku, lho!" seru Shion, gadis berambut pirang yang merupakan seorang model terkenal di majalah remaja itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku juga sudah minta ayahku untuk pesan tiketnya dari sekarang," tambah Ami, seorang aktris drama yang sedang naik daun. "Nanti kita nonton sama-sama, yuk! Pasti asyik!"

"Iya, aku setuju! Kau bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Tayuya.

"Aku juga setuju!"

"Eh, psst, psst… itu Sasori-kun! Kyaaa… keren sekali!" seru Shion tiba-tiba dengan girang.

Sontak pandangan para gadis itu langsung tertuju pada laki-laki berambut merah tampan yang tampak berjalan melewati kelas mereka dengan gaya cool-nya. Tentu saja terlihat juga para gadis lain yang saling berbisik di belakangnya, mengagumi sosok Akasuna no Sasori, yang selain tampan juga merupakan salah satu orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah, karena ayahnya merupakan kepala sekolah Shimura. Hampir semua murid perempuan mengaguminya, termasuk Sakura sendiri.

"Hei, dia melihat kearahku, kyaaa! Aku jadi malu!" ujar Ami.

"Hush, kau ini kege-eran sekali!"cibir Shion.

Sesaat, Sasori berhenti di depan kelas Sakura dan kemudian masuk, membuat para siswa lainnya terkejut tak menyangka. Mereka tampak kegirangan dan saling berbisik.

"Maaf, aku mencari Sakura," ucap Sasori kemudian.

Sakura yang merasa disebut namanya, tampak kaget, tak terkecuali ketiga sahabat dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Belum sempat pertanyaan itu dijawab, mata Sasori lebih dulu menangkap sosok Sakura. Tanpa bertanya lagi, ia segera menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang masih tampak terbengong itu. Dengan senyum tipis, ia menyerahkan sebuah pensil mekanik pada Sakura.

"Ini, punyamu terjatuh tadi."

Dengan sedikit kikuk, Sakura akhirnya mengambil pensilnya dari tangan Sasori. "Eh? Terima kasih…."

"Hn," jawab Sasori pendek sebelum kemudian berbalik dan keluar meninggalkan kelas Sakura yang masih tampak terasa penuh dengan aura yang terpesona. Namun, semuanya kembali pada keadaan semula sesaat setelah Sasori pergi menuju kelasnya yang berada dua kelas dari kelas Sakura.

"Kyaaa, Sakura, kau curang!" seru Ami yang iri.

"Baik sekali Sasori-kun mau mengantarkan sebatang pensil ke sini!" puji Tayuya.

"Dia memang keren!" tambah Shion.

Sementara Sakura tampak merona sambil menatap pensilnya. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Sasori akan mencarinya dan mengembalikan sebatang pensil yang sungguh, bukan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Benar-benar seperti mimpi saja!

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Mobil sport silver milik Shion yang kini dikendarai Sakura itu melaju dengan cukup kencang membelah jalanan yang cukup lengang di salah satu kawasan jalan Konoha sore itu. Suara canda dan celoteh saling bersahutan di dalam mobil yang berisi empat orang itu. Siapa lagi sisanya kalau bukan Ami dan Tayuya. Mereka berempat kini berencana untuk pergi shopping dan makan malam bersama seusai sekolah yang melelahkan.

Sebenarnya hal ini merupakan satu keuntungan juga bagi Sakura. Dengan begitu, Sakura tidak perlu pulang dengan naik taksi. Sebelumnya ia sering berbohong pada teman-temannya dengan mengatakan kalau mobil miliknya sedang berada di bengkel, atau dipinjam ayahnya, dan beragam alasan lainnya untuk menutupi hal sebenarnya bahwa mobil miliknya sudah seminggu ini menjadi penghuni show room.

Namun, Sakura sungguh tidak akan menyangka bahwa satu kejadian akan menimpanya kini. Satu kejadian yang akan merubah nasibnya ke depan. Ia tidak mengindahkan nasehat ayahnya untuk tidak berfoya-foya lagi karena keadaan mereka tidak sama seperti dulu. Tapi, memang dasarnya Sakura agak keras kepala, ia tidak menghiraukan petuah sang ayah. Mungkin sebuah teguran bisa sedikit menyadarkannya, siapa tahu.

Suasana di dalam mobil masih ramai oleh obrolan khas perempuan, alunan musik pop terdengar di dalamnya. Sakura perlahan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti irama musik sambil sesekali menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang dua diantaranya duduk di jok belakang. Ia masih mengendarai mobil Shion dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Saking asyiknya, Sakura tidak menyadari seorang pengendara sepeda yang hendak melintas. Justru teriakan Shion yang duduk disebelah Sakura-lah yang mengejutkan semua orang di mobil.

"SAKURA, AWAAASS!"

Mata Sakura juga ketiga sahabatnya terbelalak lebar. Begitu pula sang pengendara sepeda yang kini ada di hadapannya. Tayuya, Shion dan Ami memejamkan mata seraya menundukkan kepala dengan menjerit saat Sakura mendadak menginjak rem dengan kuat.

CKIIITTT…! DUUUAAAGH!

Ekspresi syok terhias di wajah para remaja di dalam mobil itu sesaat setelah tubuh mereka terdorong ke depan akibat rem mendadak. Beruntung, sabuk pengaman berhasil menahan mereka dari benturan kepala. Keempat wajah itu tampak tegang dengan napas yang terengah, seperti habis lari maraton keliling kota. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang dan keringat dingin mengalir di dahi dan leher. Untuk sesaat, keempatnya hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

"Sa-Sakura…" Shion nampak terbata ketakutan, begitu juga dengan Ami dan Tayuya.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak tentu, Sakura memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan. Sambil meneguk ludah, ia arahkan pandangannya pada jalan di hadapannya. Dan ketakutannya terbukti sudah. Sebuah tubuh tampak tergolek di jalanan, ia meringis menahan sakit. Darah tampak mengalir di pelipisnya, sementara sepedanya tampak penyok dan kotak bawaannya yang berisi makanan sudah terserak tumpah tak terselamatkan.

Sakura menatap horror laki-laki berambut kuning yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Dengan sedikit bergetar, Sakura perlahan membuka pintu mobil dan keluar menghampiri laki-laki itu. Sungguh, ia kini sangat takut! Sakura bisa saja langsung tancap gas dan kabur saat itu juga untuk bebas dari tuduhan, tapi agaknya rasa tanggung jawabnya masih ada, terlebih rasa takut bersalah itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan sang laki-laki.

"Aduh… bagaimana ini? Gawaaat…!" Sakura panik luar biasa.

Sang laki-laki hanya meringis tak mampu berkata. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya membuatnya tidak berdaya.

"Sakura, cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!" seru Tayuya yang kini ikut keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Ah, i-iya!" Sakura nampak gelagapan. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh sang laki-laki dibantu Tayuya dan Shion, sedangkan Ami tetap berada di dalam mobil. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan menatap darah yang mengalir di pelipis sang korban yang kini dibopong ke dalam mobil. Segera saja Ami pindah tempat duduk ke jok depan bersama Shion yang kini mengambil alih setir.

"Bertahanlah, jangan mati dulu!" seru Sakura yang masih terlihat tegang.

"Sakura, ini semua salahmu tidak hati-hati! P-pokoknya aku tidak mau terlibat apapun kalau terjadi sesuatu pada orang itu…" ucap Ami saat mobil mulai melaju kembali. Ia menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Tentu saja ia ketakutan. Apa jadinya kalau sampai media menyiarkan berita tentang seorang aktris yang menabrak seseorang? Bisa-bisa jadi bahan gunjingan kru tivi dan seluruh masyarakat, terlebih para fans-nya. Pamornya bisa jatuh.

"Aku tahu, diamlah dan jangan membuatku semakin takut, Ami!" jawab Sakura yang sama paniknya.

Shion dan Tayuya tidak menanggapi. Mereka berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya.

Segera setelah sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha, para tim medis dengan cekatan membawa sang laki-laki menuju ruang perawatan. Sakura dan ketiga temannya menunggu di luar ruangan dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sakura tampak frustasi. Apa jadinya kalau kedua orangtuanya tahu kalau ia sudah menabrak seseorang, meski tidak disengaja sama sekali? Bisa saja ayahnya menampar pipi Sakura lalu mengusirnya keluar dari rumah. Padahal baru saja keluarganya tertimpa musibah sebulan yang lalu, dan sekarang musibah baru kembali menimpanya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura bisa jadi tersangka utama jika terjadi apa-apa pada laki-laki yang kini berada di ruang perawatan. Bagaimana juga jika ia sampai berurusan dengan polisi lalu ujung-ujungnya ia dituntut dan diadili di meja hijau dan terbukti bersalah? Dan akhirnya mendekam di penjara? Oh nooo! Masa depannya masih panjang untuk ia habiskan di penjara! Apa kata dunia jika seorang Haruno Sakura yang terhormat masuk penjara? Jujur, ada sedikit rasa sesal kenapa sebelumnya ia tidak kabur saja saat itu….

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruang perawatan pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang dokter laki-laki yang berkacamata dengan name tage bertuliskan dr. Yakushi Kabuto dengan diikuti suster di belakangnya. Sakura dan teman-temannya langsung menghampiri sang dokter dengan tidak sabar.

"Ba-bagaimana, Dok? Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Dokter Kabuto hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kalian tidak usah khawatir. Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, hanya saja tangannya terkilir dan bagian pelipisnya sedikit sobek tergores sesuatu. Mungkin selama beberapa hari dia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya, tapi dia sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit hari ini juga. Dia hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan lukanya," jelas sang dokter panjang lebar. Keempat gadis itu menghela napas lega, terlebih Sakura yang sudah berpikiran negatif terlalu jauh.

"Aah~ syukurlah… orang itu tidak sampai gegar otak," ujar Tayuya.

"Yah, aku sudah panik setengah mati!" tambah Shion. "Untung juga mobilku tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku baru meng-_upgrade_-nya, lho!"

"Jadi… kita sudah boleh pulang sekarang 'kan? Asisten ayah sudah menjemputku," ucap Ami yang terlihat kacau. Mungkin hari ini ia harus membatalkan jadwal syutingnya. Pikirannya masih terlalu kalut.

"Tentu saja…" jawab Tayuya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin tinggal Sakura yang harus menyelesaikan sisanya?" lanjutnya seraya memandang Sakura dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Oke, aku mengerti kalau aku yang salah. Jadi, kalau kalian mau pulang, pulanglah! Biar aku yang mengurus ini. Maaf… aku membuat kalian dalam masalah."

Ami tidak berkata apa-apa dan berbalik meninggalkan Sakura. Agaknya Ami marah pada Sakura. Mungkin.

"Kami duluan, ya!" ucap Tayuya sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. Shion hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mengikuti Tayuya keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih, Dok," ucap Sakura yang disertai anggukan sang dokter yang kini beranjak pergi. Sakura kemudian melangkah menuju kamar rawat dan dilihatnya sang laki-laki berambut blonde yang kini sudah terduduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya digips dan disangga dengan perban, begitu juga pelipisnya dililit oleh perban. Sakura merasa agak gugup. Oke, meskipun ini mungkin menjatuhkan harga dirinya, tapi harus Sakura akui bahwa dia yang salah dan harus meminta maaf.

"Um… maaf, aku… benar-benar tidak melihatmu saat itu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja melintas begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau tidak melihatku. Kupikir kau akan menghentikan mobilnya… jadi aku melintas saja," jawab sang laki-laki.

Sakura memasang wajah serius dan terlihat berpikir. "Oke, aku akan bayar semua biayanya, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Hanya saja satu hal, kau anggap kalau kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya dan... lupakan!" pinta Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"He? Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mau pulang, memangnya kau pikir mau apa?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku hari ini? Aku tidak mungkin bisa bekerja dengan keadaan tanganku yang seperti ini. Pesanan untuk pelanggan sudah tumpah semua, aku bisa dipecat!"

"Kau cuti saja, gampang 'kan? Bilang saja kalau kau kecelakaan!"

"Tidak bisa! Restoran tempatku bekerja sedang ramai-ramainya pelanggan. Kalau aku cuti, aku harus mencari pengganti sementara…"

Sakura mendelik menatap sang pemuda, "Maksudmu? Kau mau bilang kalau aku harus menggantikanmu bekerja, begitu?"

"Untuk sementara saja, sampai aku sembuh."

Sakura mendengus. "Apa? Kau tahu, kalau aku ini masih sekolah! Mana mungkin aku bisa menggantikanmu bekerja?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, kau hanya bekerja _part time, _kok!"

"Huh, tidak mau! Aku sibuk tahu!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hmm… kalau aku ceritakan kejadian ini pada bos-ku dia mungkin akan menuntutmu karena telah merugikan usahanya…"

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah sang pemuda, kedua alisnya mengerut. "Apa? Jadi kau mau mengancamku? Aku 'kan tidak sengaja, lagipula kau juga salah, melintas tidak bilang-bilang dulu!" Sakura mulai naik pitam.

"Tapi, bukankah kau yang lalai dalam berkendara?" balas sang pemuda tidak mau kalah. "Aku ini pihak yang dirugikan, lho… meski kau bilang akan membayar biaya perawatanku."

"Kau ini… benar-benar licik! Kau mau balas dendam padaku, ya?" seru Sakura setengah berteriak.

Sang pemuda mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kalau kau lebih memilih berurusan dengan bos-ku. Dia itu cerewet, galak lagi!"

Sakura merengut menahan kesal. Pemuda ini benar-benar ingin mempermainkannya. Tapi kalau si blonde ini sampai mengatakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, Sakura benar-benar bisa dalam masalah. Kalau tidak menuruti permintaannya, bisa saja Sakura dituntut lalu masalah akan menjadi semakin panjang.

'Aaarrrgh! Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?' teriak batin Sakura frustasi. Ia tampak berpikir keras sampai akhirnya Sakura terpaksa memenuhi permintaan sang pemuda di hadapannya. Yah, mungkin hanya tiga sampai empat hari saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sekarang puas?"

"Sip! Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku selama kau mau menggantikanku sementara waktu."

"Huh! Terserah!" Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Namamu?" tanya sang pemuda.

"Sakura," jawab Sakura pendek.

"Nama keluargamu?"

"Itu tidak penting, kau tidak perlu tahu nama keluargaku!"

"Oh… oke, tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau menyebutkannya. Kau boleh pakai nama keluargaku. Uzumaki Sakura. Bagaimana? Bagus juga 'kan?" Naruto nyengir lebar. " Tapi, kalau begitu kita jadi seperti sepasang suami isteri, ya? Hehehe…"

BLETAAK!

"Adaaauuww… sakiiittt! Kenapa orang terluka kau pukul juga, Sakura-chan? Nanti lukaku tambah parah, kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Jangan bicara seenaknya! Kau ini sudah terluka, tapi mulutmu besar juga, ya?"

"Aww… terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian, dasar baka!"

"Oh. Oke."

"Grrr… kau ini orang aneh!"

"Yah, memang, sih beberapa orang bilang kalau aku aneh, hehe…. Sudah, jangan marah-marah terus, Sakura-chan, nanti cepat tua, lho!"

"'Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…' jangan panggil aku dengan sok akrab begitu, ya!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Menurutku, 'Sakura-chan' lebih nyaman diucapkan."

"Aah, sudahlah! Bicara denganmu tidak ada habisnya." Sakura beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"Hei, tunggu aku, Sakura-chaaan~!" seru Naruto yang terlihat agak kesulitan dengan tangan kanan yang kini terbalut perban. Ia beranjak mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka kenapa akhirnya ia malah harus berurusan dengan pemuda yang berisik ini? Dan parahnya lagi, Sakura harus menggantikannya bekerja di restoran! Baginya, itu merupakan hal yang merepotkan. Apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya jika tahu akan hal ini? Mereka sudah pasti akan mengejeknya.

Entah hal apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**Bersambung…**

**a/n :** Oke, akhirnya aku bisa juga menuangkan ide ini kedalam tulisan. Aslinya, ini cerita udah aku pendam beberapa lama karena bingung dengan jalan ceritanya! Meski memang nggak sesuai dengan sempurna seperti apa yang aku pengen, tapi seenggaknya inilah garis besar yang aku pengen ceritakan.

Di sini aku sengaja bikin Sakura terlihat temperamen. Tapi, aku nggak bermaksud mem-_bashing_, tentu saja aku juga suka Sakura. Ini hanya bagian dari skenario aja. Lewat cerita ini aku ingin menyampaikan satu pesan hikmah yang mungkin bisa diambil.

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, juga segala kekurangan dari fic ini…. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu terbuka untuk hasil yang lebih baik.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca juga me-ripiu dengan hati gembira(?). Semoga kebaikan kalian semua dibalas berlipat ganda, amin….^o^v

Sampai ketemu di chapter #2!

Salam cinta NaruSaku,

**Rinzu15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**:: ::**

**Hate or Love?**

**# 2**

**:: ::**

"Jadi ... gimana dengan cowok yang kamu tabrak itu? Dia baik-baik aja, kan?" Tayuya memutar tubuhnya ke bangku belakang dimana Sakura duduk. Pelajaran terakhir di kelas hari ini baru saja selesai, dan bersamaan dengan keluarnya sensei dari kelas mereka, Tayuya langsung saja bertanya.

"Oh, benar juga! Tapi waktu itu dokternya bilang kalau lukanya nggak parah, iya kan?" timpal Shion yang juga langsung menghampiri bangku Sakura, diikuti oleh Ami.

Seketika, Sakura jadi teringat cowok berisik bernama Naruto itu. Harusnya kemarin ia datang ke Restoran Senju untuk menggantikannya bekerja sementara, tapi Sakura malah kabur. Padahal cowok itu sudah berulang kali mengingatkannya sebelum mereka berpisah jalan di rumah sakit, membuat Sakura pening mendengarnya. Tentu saja Sakura belum menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya. Mungkin Sakura tidak akan menceritakannya pada mereka. Lebih tepatnya, ia merahasiakan hal ini dari teman-temannya.

"Yaaah ... kalian tidak usah khawatir. Urusanku dengannya sudah beres, kok. Semua biaya perawatannya sudah aku lunasi dan dia juga berjanji tidak akan menuntut pada pihak berwajib," jawab Sakura setengah berbohong. Sebenarnya ia menggunakan sisa uang tabungan terakhirnya untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit Naruto. Beruntung tidak sampai dirawat, jadi Sakura masih bisa mengatasi hal itu tanpa harus meminta uang pada ayahnya.

Namun sesungguhnya urusannya dengan Naruto belum sepenuhnya selesai sampai cowok itu benar-benar pulih.

"Bagus, deh! Aku nggak mau kalau sampai urusan tempo hari itu sampai jadi masalah yang panjang. Bisa gawat, kan?" sahut Ami.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, meski dalam hatinya campur aduk. "Maaf aku hampir membuat kalian semua celaka..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting semua baik-baik saja," ujar Tayuya.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang gimana kalau kalian mampir ke rumahku? Aku punya koleksi make-up baru oleh-oleh mamaku dari luar negeri, lho!" tawar Shion dengan wajah sumringah.

"Oh, ya? Aku mau coba, dong! Kebetulan, nih aku nggak ada jadwal syuting, " Ami ikut antusias.

"Iya, pasti keren, deh!" seru Tayuya.

"Aku juga mau ikut!" Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dengan semangat. Seakan lupa dengan janjinya pada Naruto, Sakura malah memilih kabur lagi dengan ikut ke rumah Shion. Sebenarnya ia malas dan enggan untuk menggantikan Naruto bekerja. Tentu saja, mana mau ia melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu. 'Biar saja si Naruto itu kebingungan. Toh, aku sudah bertanggung jawab dengan membayar biaya rumah sakitnya,' batinnya, tidak mau ambil pusing.

Mereka berempat pun beranjak keluar dari kelas setelah selesai membereskan semua alat tulis kedalam tas masing-masing. Mereka berjalan dengan sesekali diiringi tawa sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di halaman depan sekolah yang luas.

Shion berjalan duluan menuju mobilnya diikuti Tayuya dan Ami, sementara Sakura berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya sambil asyik dengan ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilnya dan menahan lengan Sakura dari belakang.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Sakura terkejut lalu menoleh ke belakang. Mata hijaunya terbelalak seketika begitu melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau! Bagaimana bisa? Ck, sial!" Tanpa membuang waktu, segera saja Sakura menarik cowok dihadapannya itu ke balik sebuah pohon besar dekat gerbang sekolah, takut ketahuan oleh teman-temannya. Sakura melihat ketiga temannya yang mulai masuk kedalam mobil Shion sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kenapa bisa ada di sini, Naruto-baka?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku mau menagih janjimu. Bukankah kau mau menggantikanku bekerja sampai aku sembuh? Tapi kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang? Bos marah besar padaku, mengira kalau aku tukang bohong. Makanya sekarang aku menjemputmu langsung ke sini," jelas Naruto.

Sakura merengut. Niatnya untuk bersenang-senang di rumah Shion jadi gagal total! Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa menemukan dirinya. Sakura benar-benar terkejut.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kenapa lama sekali? Cepatlah masuk!" Terdengar suara seruan Tayuya dari dalam mobil, kepalanya terlihat menyembul keluar.

Sakura terkesiap dan menatap Naruto sebentar. "Kau, tetap disini!" Ia pun lalu berlari kecil menuju mobil.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa tadi?" tanya Tayuya penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, kok! Hanya junior yang ... menanyakan sesuatu," jawab Sakura gelagapan. Ia menggaruk kepalanya grogi. Tayuya tampak memandang bingung sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Ami balik.

"Ah, sudahlah. Bukan hal penting, kok!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum kaku dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan agar teman-temannya tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut kalian hari ini. Barusan ibuku mengirim email agar aku segera pulang. Katanya ada sesuatu yang mau dibicarakan," dustanya.

"Kok mendadak? Masalah penting, ya?" tanya Tayuya.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum tahu."

"Sayang sekali kalau gitu..." ujar Shion.

"Yah, mungkin lain kali?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Apa boleh buat ... Kalau begitu kami duluan, ya?"

"Hn." Sakura mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya begitu kaca mobil depan mulai tertutup dan tak lama mobil Shion pun mulai menjauh dari pandangan Sakura. Gadis pink itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau bersikap aneh begitu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Serta merta Sakura menoleh dan menatap cowok itu tajam.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sekolah di sini? Kau ... menguntitku, ya?"

"Hah? Tidak, kok! Aku tahu dari seragam yang kau pakai. Siapa, sih yang nggak hafal seragam Shimura? Semua juga pasti tahu."

Sakura menepuk dahinya. Sial, ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa kabur. Kalau beralasan, Naruto bisa saja nekat dan mengadu pada kepala sekolah. Bagaimanapun perban ditangan dan dahi Naruto masih melekat. Bukti nyata yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Kalau gitu, ayo sekarang kita ke tempat kerjaku. Kalau lama-lama bosku bisa marah-marah lagi," ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eeh, hei, tunggu dulu! Enak aja asal main tarik. Jangan pegang-pegang!" Sakura melepas tangan Naruto dengan sedikit kasar.

"Maaf, maaf ... Jangan galak gitu, dong, Sakura-chan!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan sok akrab denganku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan asyik kalau bisa akrab." Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Itu, sih kau saja. Tidak denganku," ujar Sakura seraya berbalik.

"Hei, kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan? Haltenya kan kesebelah sini."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau naik bus? Aku mau naik taksi."

Naruto tampak melongo. "T-tapi taksi kan mahal ... Aku tidak yakin uangku bisa cukup untuk membayarnya."

"Ya, sudah kalau kau mau naik bus, naik saja. Aku, sih nggak mau"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Naruto kembali menarik tangan Sakura. "Nanti kau malah kabur lagi."

Dahi Sakura berkedut. Kalau ia terus berlama-lama di sini dan sampai ada teman yang melihat, Sakura bisa digosipkan macam-macam.

"Aduh, cepat lepaskan tanganku, Baka!"

"Tidak sampai kau naik bus denganku!" Naruto bersikeras menahan Sakura.

"Argh, keras kepala! Aku tidak akan kabur!"

"Kalau begitu aku minta ponsel Sakura-chan!"

"Apa? Enak saja!"

"Cuma buat jaminan aja kalau Sakura-chan benar-benar tidak akan kabur."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan alis berkerut. Cowok dihadapannya ini benar-benar merepotkan. Sakura sudah seperti orang yang sedang disandera saja. Tapi daripada harus berdebat hal yang menurutnya tidak penting seperti ini, akhirnya Sakura terpaksa mengeluarkan ponselnya juga. Ia pun memberikannya pada Naruto dengan malas. Naruto nyengir penuh kemenangan.

"Baka!"

"Makasih, Sakura-chan! Kita ketemu di Restoran Senju, ok!" Naruto pun mulai berjalan menuju halte, meninggalkan Sakura yang geram setengah hidup.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Jadi ... siapa namamu?" Mata berwarna coklat madu itu menatap lurus Sakura. Pandangannya terlihat tajam dan suaranya terdengar tegas. Sepertinya imej bos yang dikatakan Naruto sekarang bisa Sakura lihat secara langsung. Wanita yang tengah duduk dihadapannya ini terlihat sedikit 'menakutkan'.

"Sakura..."

"Sakura Uzumaki, Bos!" celetuk Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sakura. Sang bos berambut pirang sepunggung itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara Sakura melotot lalu menyikut pinggang Naruto. Naruto menringis sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Sakura ... Yukino," jawab Sakura akhirnya. Ia sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama aslinya. Jika Sakura menggunakan nama keluarga yang sebenarnya, orang-orang mungkin akan langsung mengenalinya sebagai putri seorang pengusaha roti yang baru saja bangkrut, karena nama Haruno sudah tidak asing dikalangan para orang-orang kuliner. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana malunya Sakura.

Sang bos menopang dagunya lalu kembali menatap Sakura dan Naruto. "Baiklah, Sakura Yukino, aku Tsunade Senju, pemilik restoran ini. Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui bahwa mulai sekarang kau akan bekerja paruh waktu untuk menggantikan Naruto sementara sampai ia sembuh. Karena Naruto sendiri tidak mau mengambil cuti, maka aku akan membayarkan gaji seperti biasanya tanpa potongan dengan catatan semua pekerjaan bisa diselesaikan dengan benar. Naruto akan membimbingmu selama kau kerja di sini. Dan Uzumaki ... kau bertanggung jawab atas Yukino."

"Siap, Bos!" jawab Naruto lantang. Mereka berdua pun pamit dari ruangan Tsunade. Naruto masih tetap dengan cengiran lebarnya, sementara Sakura dengan wajah betenya. "Jadi ... namamu Yukino Sakura? Nama yang bagus!"

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. "Terserah. Mana? Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Oke, oke, jangan marah begitu, Sakura-chan, wajahmu jadi tidak cantik kalau kau cemberut terus. Perlu kau tahu, menjadi pegawai di restoran ini harus mengutamakan senyuman. Jadi kau harus selalu tersenyum," ujar Naruto sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Ah, kau ini cerewet. Sudah, mana ponselku?" Sakura mulai kesal.

"Sakura-chan ... aku kan sedang mengajarimu ..." Naruto merengut. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengembalikan ponsel Sakura.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan seragam restoran, Sakura mengikuti Naruto menuju dapur, dimana terlihat beberapa pegawai yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Hai, semuanya!" sapa Naruto dengan suara cukup keras.

"Yo, Naruto!" balas pria berambut cokelat gelap.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar kau kecelakaan?" tanya seorang wanita yang juga berambut cokelat gelap sepunggung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak Ayame. Hanya terkilir dan sedikit luka sobek di dahi. Untuk sementara aku tidak bisa menggunakan sebelah tanganku," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ampun, itu buruk sekali ... Tapi syukurlah tidak sampai parah, ya?" Ayame tampak iba.

"Yaahh, tapi jangan khawatir, aku membawa seseorang untuk menggantikanku sementara waktu. Semuanya, perkenalkan, namanya Yukino Sakura."

Semua mata menatap bersamaan ke arah Sakura.

"Hai." Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura-chan, ini Kak Iruka dan Kak Ayame. Mereka koki di restoran ini. Lalu ada juga Kiba, Sai dan Tenten yang melayani konsumen, juga Kak Temari yang bertugas sebagai kasir."

Pria berambut coklat bernama Iruka pun menyalami Sakura disusul oleh Ayame yang tersenyum ramah.

"Kau cantik sekali, Yukino-san. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto-kun pintar juga memilih pacar, hihi..." ujar Ayame sambil terkikik. Iruka ikut tersenyum setuju.

Sakura tampak tersinggung. "Maaf, aku ini bukan pacarnya."

"Haha ... Kak Ayame bisa saja." Naruto terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Tanpa menghiraukan ketiga orang itu, Sakura pun melengos pergi tanpa basa-basi.

"Kurasa Sakura-chan masih malu, tuh hehe..." ucap Naruto sebelum kemudian menyusul Sakura setelah pamit kepada dua orang koki itu. Iruka dan Ayame hanya tertawa lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda sesaat.

Sakura menggerutu sendiri. Betapa menyebalkannya cowok berambut kuning satu itu. Kerjanya hanya cengar-cengir seperti orang bodoh, padahal kondisi tubuhnya tengah terluka tapi keadaannya seperti orang sehat saja. Apalagi suara cemprengnya itu benar-benar berisik.

'Sebal! Kenapa semuanya jadi begini, sih? Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Hidupku sudah sial, sekarang malah bertemu cowok ini! Masalah ... masalah..." ceracau Sakura.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Pekerjaan awal Sakura yang biasa dilakukan Naruto adalah membersihkan meja yang sudah selesai ditinggalkan pelanggan. Pekerjaan yang mudah memang, namun tetap saja Sakura melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ayo, Sakura-chan jangan loyo begitu!" seru Naruto.

"Berisik!"

Kiba dan Tenten yang tengah membereskan piring dan gelas ke atas nampan hanya terkekeh pelan melihat hal itu. Mereka berdua merupakan karyawan lepas yang bekerja sambil menyelesaikan kuliah. Kiba yang mempunyai mata agak sipit dan berambut cokelat terlihat sama ramahnya seperti Naruto, sementara Tenten merupakan gadis keturunan Cina yang manis dengan rambut dicepol dua, namun agak tomboy.

Di meja kasir, tampak Temari, gadis berusia 23 tahun yang memiliki warna rambut pirang dan pandangan mata yang tegas. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kehebohan Naruto.

Sakura mengutuk. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan sekarang. Haruno Sakura ―atau sekarang disebut Yukino Sakura, harus bekerja membersihkan meja! Pekerjaan yang dulu dilakukan oleh pelayan rumahnya kini harus Sakura lakoni. Ini sungguh menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya yang kian memuncak. Mungkin hanya perasaannya sendiri yang terlalu mendramatisir, namun baginya, Kiba dan Tenten yang tengah melihatnya terkesan seperti tengah menertawakannya.

"Menyebalkan sekali!"

Sai, cowok berkulit putih yang tampan dan pendiam hanya menatap Sakura dan Naruto tanpa berkomentar. Ia segera kembali ke dapur setelah membawakan pesanan untuk salah satu meja.

Setelah selesai membersihkan meja, Naruto pun mengajak Sakura ke tempat washing. "Sakura-chan, tugas selanjutnya yaitu mencuci peralatan masak dan piring bekas makan para pelanggan."

"APAAA?!" Sakura berteriak refleks. Ia terbelalak saat melihat cucian yang menggunung di wastafel besar di sana. Semuanya sangat kotor. "Maksudmu, aku harus membersihkan semua itu?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Semuanya?!"

"Semuanya." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Kau gilaaa! Masa aku harus melakukan tugas merepotkan seperti itu?" Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan bibir cemberut.

"Tidak merepotkan, kok, Sakura-chan. Kau hanya tinggal membasahinya dengan air, lalu membersihkannya dengan sabun dan membilasnya sampai bersih, selesai, deh!"

"Aku tahu, Baka! Tapi itu banyak sekali! Aku tidak mau kukuku sampai rusak dan jariku mengerut gara-gara kena air terus," keluh Sakura. "Lagipula kenapa tidak pakai mesin cuci piring otomatis?"

"Mesinnya kebetulan sedang rusak. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-chan, kita menggunakan sarung tangan, kok! Jadi tidak akan merusak kukumu dan jarimu tidak akan sampai mengerut. Nih!" Naruto menyodorkan sarung tangan plastik pada Sakura.

Sakura melongo mendengar jawaban tanpa dosa Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. 'Cowok ini ... benar-benar aneh! Sebenarnya, dia ngerti nggak, sih maksudku? Mana mau aku membersihkan cucian sebanyak itu? Memangnya aku pembantu rumah tangga apa?' batin Sakura kesal.

Daripada menambah masalah, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sakura mengerjakannya juga dengan hati dongkol. Ia menyambar sarung tangan plastik itu dan memakainya. Sakura mengambil salah satu panci berukuran sedang dan mulai membersihkannya asal-asalan.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-chan. Pertama, kau harus pastikan bagian dalamnya tergosok sabun dengan merata, baru kau bersihkan bagian belakangnya. Kadang minyaknya masih suka menempel, karena itu tidak cukup hanya dengan sekali gosokan saja."

Sakura hanya cemberut menahan kesal seraya kembali membersihkan panci menyebalkan itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu. Mungkin Naruto tahu kalau Sakura tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Naruto mengerti. Bagaimanapun, siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah elit seperti Shimura Gakuen adalah siswa-siswa kaya, jadi tidak aneh kalau Sakura enggan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi menurut Naruto tidak ada salahnya, ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang berguna untuk Sakura. Naruto hanya harus sabar menghadapi Sakura sampai tangannya sembuh dan ia bisa kembali bekerja.

Setengah jam berlalu dan tinggal tersisa beberapa piring yang belum dibersihkan. Sakura berhenti sesaat. "Tanganku pegal, nih! Istirahat dulu, ah!"

"He? Belum waktunya, Sakura-chan. Ayo, tinggal sedikit lagi, tuh!"

Sakura mendelik. "Kau seenaknya memerintahku. Bahuku rasanya panas tahu!"

"Ya, sudah aku pijat, nih." Naruto memijat bahu Sakura dengan tangannya yang tidak diperban. Hal itu terang saja membuat Sakura marah.

"Eh, sudah kubilang jangan pegang-pegaaang!" Sakura menggoyangkan bahunya, berusaha menepis tangan Naruto. Si blonde hanya terkekeh.

"Naruto, persediaan kecap habis, nih. Bisa tolong bawakan di gudang? Sekalian juga sausnya," seru Ayame tiba-tiba yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oke!" jawab Naruto. "Ayo, Sakura-chan!"

"Hei, jangan menarikku terus!"

Sakura mengikuti Naruto menuju pintu bertuliskan 'Gudang'. Mereka pun masuk ke dalamnya dan terlihatlah rak-rak besi yang berjajar berisi banyak bahan-bahan masak. Naruto berjalan ke ujung ruangan, tempat dimana kecap dan saus berada.

"Kita pakai keranjang saja. Sakura-chan kan tidak mungkin mengangkat langsung satu krat botol kecap ini, jadi kita bagi dua saja." Naruto segera mengambil sebuah keranjang lalu mengisinya dengan beberapa botol kecap dan saus.

"Kenapa kerjaannya nggak ada yang bagus, sih?"

Naruto sesaat menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Sakura.

"Membersihkan meja, membersihkan alat masak, sekarang mengangkut barang. Seperti pelayan rumah tangga saja."

Naruto sesaat terdiam mendengar kalimat Sakura, namun kemudian ia hanya tersenyum. "Yah, memang beginilah pekerjaanku, Sakura-chan. Jadi waiter, office boy sekaligus kurir pesanan. Tergantung perintah dari Bos saja. Kau tahu, kadang aku harus membersihkan toilet juga! Tapi kalau masalah membersihkan toilet, kau tenang saja, Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengerjakannya. Aku masih bisa menggunakan satu tanganku untuk melakukannya."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Huh, tentu saja, aku tidak mau membersihkan toilet! Jangan bercanda, ya!"

"Hehe, aku mengerti, kok!" Naruto kembali memasukkan beberapa botol kecap dan saus ke dalam keranjang.

"Memangnya kau tidak capek terus-terusan bekerja seperti ini? Pekerjaan yang tidak ada masa depan begini..."

"Apa boleh buat, Sakura-chan. Aku butuh uang, jadi pekerjaan seperti apapun aku jalani saja, yang penting bukan pekerjaan yang buruk, kan?" Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Kau aneh, terus-terusan tertawa seperti itu, padahal tidak ada yang lucu."

"Hehe ... Aneh, ya? Hmm ... mungkin. Tapi kalau tertawa, rasanya perasaan jadi ringan. Melakukan pekerjaan juga jadi menyenangkan."

Sakura tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Naruto. Apa cowok itu memang tidak bisa berhenti tertawa? Bahkan saat sedang terluka seperti itu. Seakan tidak punya beban.

"Nah, Sakura-chan sekarang kita bawa ini ke dapur. Ayo!" Naruto mulai menjinjing salah satu keranjang itu dengan tangannya yang tidak diperban. Ia berjalan duluan sementara Sakura masih berdiri di tempatnya. Harus Sakura akui kalau ia cukup salut pada Naruto. Meski tangannya terluka ia masih saja bekerja padahal dokter menyuruhnya untuk istirahat dulu. Tapi Sakura juga tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Itu berarti luka Naruto tidak parah, kan?

Bukannya mengikuti Naruto dan membawa keranjang itu ke dapur, Sakura justru malah berjalan menyusuri rak-rak di dalam gudang yang tidak seberapa luas itu. Ia melihat kanan dan kiri rak yang berisi macam-macam alat dan bahan masak. Langkah Sakura terhenti sejenak saat ia meihat toples kecil berisi selai strawberi kesukaannya.

"Hmm ... kebetulan, nih ada roti tawarnya juga. Perutku lapar, dari tadi terus menguras tenaga," gumamnya. Ia pun kemudian mengambil dua lembar roti tawar yang masih dibungkus rapat oleh plastik dan mulai membuka selai strawberinya. Dengan memakai pisau yang tergantung di sana, Sakura segera mengoleskan selai itu pada roti.

"Lumayan dapat makan siang gratis ... Sisa uangku hanya cukup untuk bayar ongkos taksi pulang nanti. Aku harus minta ganti ongkos sama si baka itu. Dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya bekerja tapi tidak memberi uang transport, enak aja! Hh~ memang susah jadi orang kere ..." rutuknya sambil menggigit roti selainya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Kak Ayame, kecap dan sausnya sudah kubawakan, nih!" seru Naruto sesampainya ia di dapur.

"Ya, taruh saja di pojok sana. Makasih, ya!" tukas Ayame yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Tidak masalah, Kak!" Naruto nyengir lebar. Ia pun segera berbalik kembali menuju ke gudang. Ia heran kenapa Sakura tidak kunjung muncul juga?

"Apa keranjangnya terlalu berat, ya?" tebak Naruto. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto memanggil Sakura begitu ia sampai di gudang. Matanya menyusuri sekitar, namun ia tidak menemukan Sakura di sana. "Lho, Sakura-chan?" panggilnya lagi. Gadis itu menghilang dan meninggalkan keranjang berisi kecap dan sausnya di tempat semula. "Aneh, kemana dia pergi?"

Akhirnya Naruto membawakan keranjang yang tersisa itu menuju ke dapur. Lantas ia kembali mencari-cari gadis pink itu dimulai dari dapur lagi, lalu ke toilet, ke ruang restoran utama, meja kasir dan ruangan ganti, namun Sakura tidak ada juga. Naruto mulai cemas dan mengira kalau Sakura kabur. Tapi teman-temannya yang lain tidak melihat gadis itu keluar sama sekali.

Naruto kembali ke gudang dan kali ini ia mendapati bungkusan roti tawar yang sudah terbuka. Sesaat, Naruto mengerutkan alis dan memikirkan sesuatu. Setahunya, di dalam gudang tidak pernah ada bahan sisa yang disimpan.

BINGO!

Akhirnya Naruto sadar juga. Pasti Sakura yang sudah mengambil roti itu. Sekarang Naruto sudah tahu kemana Sakura. Pintu keluar gudang dekat dengan pintu menuju atap restoran. Sakura pasti bersembunyi di sana.

"Dasar, Sakura-chan..."

Naruto segera berlari kecil menuju pintu atap lalu membukanya. Ia tidak melihat Sakura disekitarnya, namun terdengar suara gumaman orang menyanyi di sana. Langsung saja Naruto mengikuti arah suara itu dan benarlah dugaannya. Saat ia menaiki tangga kecil menuju drum besar tempat penampungan air, tampaklah Sakura tengah bersandar di tembok sambil bergumam dengan kaki selonjoran. Sesekali ia menyuapkan roti ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto tampak melongo dibuatnya.

"Sakura-chaaan~! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau makan roti yang ada di gudang? Ini kan belum waktunya istirahat!"

Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto yang sedang merengut ke arahnya. Tapi ekspresi Sakura malah tenang-tenang saja seakan tidak ada yang salah. " Aku lapar, tahu! Kau mau aku pingsan karena kelaparan? Dari tadi disuruh kerja terus. Aku kan capek!"

"Tapi kan baru dua jam kita bekerja. Kau juga belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Selain itu ... kalau Bos sampai tahu kau makan persediaan di gudang, dia bisa marah besar!"

"Aku kan hanya mengambil dua lembar roti. Memangnya berapa, sih harga roti itu? Nih, aku ganti sekarang juga kalau kau mau. Begitu saja repot!"

"Bukan masalah ganti ruginya, Sakura-chan ... Tapi kau sudah mengambil tanpa izin, jadi sama saja dengan mencuri, kan?" Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. "Ah, sudahlah, ayo kembali pada kerjaan!" serunya seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eeeh, lepaskan, Baka! Aku tidak mauuu!" Sakura mencoba meronta, namun Naruto tidak mau kalah. Ia terus menarik Sakura agar turun. "Ini pemaksaan namanya! Kau mau kalau kulaporkan pada ayah kalau kau sudah mengeksploitasi seorang pelajar?"

"Tidak begitu, Sakura-chan, karena sebelumnya kau sudah setuju untuk menggantikanku sementara, jadi tidak ada alasan kalau hal ini disebut pemaksaan. Dan lagi, kau hanya bekerja paruh waktu, tidak bisa disebut eksploitasi. Jam kerja dan pekerjaannya juga tidak menyalahi aturan, bukan begitu?" Naruto menyeringai. Ucapannya membuat Sakura telak. Sakura tidak bisa membantah dan ia semakin kesal.

'Ugh, siaaal!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Ingin sekali ia mencekik cowok dihadapannya itu. Memang tidak ada gunanya juga Sakura melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya karena sudah pasti sang ayah akan melemparkan pertanyaan kenapa Sakura sampai harus menggantikan seorang cowok asing untuk bekerja. Masalah akan menjadi panjang dan ujung-ujungnya Sakura juga yang akan dimarahi. Malas sekali.

Rasanya sekarang Sakura benci dengan hidupnya.

**Bersambung…**

**a/n :** Akhirnya setelah lamanya ini fic terlantar, sekarang aku bisa nemuin mood-ku juga buat nulis lanjutannya. Aku baru sadar kalo di fic ini sifat NaruSaku berkebalikan dengan sifat di fic Kerajaan Sihir. Kalau di sini justru Sakunya yang manja, hehe . . .

Sekedar info buat yang belum tahu, silakan cek fic oneshot-ku yang lain judulnya 'Cinta Kelabu Deidara' dan juga fic multichapter-ku yang sampai sekarang belum ada lanjutannya (O.o) 'Challenge' (lumayan buat hiburan). Meski fic-nya udah lama publish, tapi di sana juga ada pair NaruSaku-nya.

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah dan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, juga segala kekurangan dari fic ini…. Kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu terbuka untuk hasil yang lebih baik.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca juga me-ripiu fic ini. Semoga kalian bersabar nunggu lanjutannya, hehe ^o^v

Sampai ketemu di chapter #3!

Salam cinta NaruSaku,

**Rinzu15**


End file.
